


解酒的honey🦊

by Fifi_fiona



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifi_fiona/pseuds/Fifi_fiona
Summary: 解酒的是蜂蜜水还是蜂蜜🦊，含🚗预警应姐妹们要求要看后续～接醉酒的小狐狸





	解酒的honey🦊

**Author's Note:**

> #磊也 #30兆流量批冲鸭  
> 在线做法求同居批

自从上一次喝醉被赵磊吃干抹净，刘也就一直在暗暗的生闷气，平常也不主动搭理赵磊。最近，他发现赵磊每天早出晚归，回宿舍就把自己关在房间里也不出来，也不跟自己聊天分享自己写的歌了。“哼，不就是我前几天没理你嘛，还不是你自己小心眼儿吃醋！”刘也气fufu的想，“赵磊你个大猪蹄子，做完就跑！” 

不过，生气归生气，刘也还是很关心自己这个弟弟的，好像感觉赵磊最近都瘦了，也不知道是不是最近活动太多，饭也不能按时吃了吧。今天就趁着自己在家，还是做一顿犒劳一下弟弟吧！正好上次磊磊磨着自己要吃西餐，却因为时间原因没给他做成，那这次就当作补偿他好了！下午从练习室回来，连衣服都没来得及换的刘也直接冲到了超市，拎了满满一大袋子食物摇摇晃晃的回家了，拎出超市之前还顺手买了一大瓶蜂蜜，想着这个刷到烤鸡翅上应该非常完美～

这边刘也从超市采购回家，一边盘算晚上怎么做菜的小狐狸却不知，那边的赵磊最近心情非常烦躁郁闷。先是连着赶了一周的通告活动，身体俨然已经透支到了一定阶段，结果下午公司这边通知原本定了他上的节目，很有可能要换成公司最近新签的年纪很小却也同样有着唱歌天赋的弟弟。一次很好的机会眼看就要拱手送人了，赵磊心里非常郁闷，虽然知道作为已经出道好几年的大主唱来说，有些机会是应该让着新人～可是，赵磊心中还是有那么些许的失落。再加上，下午还接到了许久不联系的父亲的电话，  
平常不怎么联系的人上来就指责赵磊自己的生活，这种联系只会让赵磊对原本就不熟悉的亲情关系变得更加抗拒。

心情极度郁闷的赵磊，下班前碰到了焉栩嘉和夏之光，两个好兄弟当然明白赵磊的郁闷，非要拉着赵磊晚上去喝酒。本来赵磊是想按时回家的，但是转念一想，家里那只小狐狸也不知道从什么时候开始跟自己闹别扭，哄也不行骂也不行，俨然一副油盐不进的样子。算了，都是烦心事儿，索性出去喝酒吧。

也不知道是因为心情不好，还是焉栩嘉，夏之光这俩小孩最近酒没少喝酒量渐长，赵磊感觉自己喝了没几瓶就开始醉了。心情不好吃的也少，一直闷闷的喝酒听着对面俩小子一直互怼。等到快11点了，焉栩嘉和夏之光从洗手间回来，发现赵磊趴在桌子上睡着了，额前的碎发也遮挡不住眼底的疲惫，果然最近还是太累了吧。

结好帐，夏之光和焉栩嘉一边一个把赵磊架上了出租车，夏之光掏出手机给刘也打电话：“也哥，磊哥今晚喝多了，20分钟以后车到楼下，今晚还得麻烦你照顾啦，他最近心情不好，说啥别往心里去。”这厢刘也接了电话，气的他差点没把夏之光骂一顿，去喝酒也不跟自己说一声，赵磊耍小脾气不接电话，好你个夏之光也知道帮他瞒着我了！气归气，看着做的一大桌子菜，刘也默默的叹了口气，算了，谁让那小子心情不好呢。

刘也在家里等着载着赵磊的车到达，20分钟的时间，刘也从客厅溜达到厨房，从厨房溜达到客厅，“赵磊这小子最近怎么了？怎么会心情低落成这个样子？难道真的是我不理他造成的吗？不会吧，之前我们也冷战过呀，他不会这样的…”刘也想着想着，就听到楼下有车驶来的声音，他抓起钥匙就往楼下跑。等他下楼，却发现赵磊自己晃晃悠悠的下了车，脚步踉跄。刘也赶紧跑过去架起他，别看赵磊平常显得瘦，他身上肌肉还是很结实的再加上他高，喝了酒的身体压的刘也走路都走不稳。好不容易把这个庞然大物扛回了家，刘也把他安置在沙发上，准备去厨房烧点热水冲杯蜂蜜水给他解酒。

刘也进了厨房，刚开始烧水，就听见赵磊摇摇晃晃的走到了厨房，刘也一回头刚想说你给我回去乖乖躺着，就被赵磊从背后一把圈在了怀里。刘也手里拿着蜂蜜，刚想挣脱，赵磊哑着嗓子说：“别动，姐姐，让我抱一会。”刘也刚想反驳臭小子谁是你姐，我是你哥，但一想到他心情不好，也就没再辩解。赵磊就这么抱着刘也站了2分钟，突然，刘也颈窝处一热，一滴眼泪砸在了刘也的锁骨上。赵磊哭了。刘也立马就慌了，挣扎着转过身看着赵磊低垂着头，头发盖住了眼睛，看不出情绪。刘也叹了口气，拉着赵磊往客厅走，顺手蜂蜜也带了过来。坐在沙发上，刘也看着赵磊哭的可怜兮兮的小脸，瞬间心都软了，“哎呀好啦，我不就是没搭理你几天吗，怎么还哭了呢。我还没哭呢，我不理你，你就不理我啊，这几天早出晚归的，我都好几天没看到你了。这不，我今天还特意做了你最爱吃的西餐给你呢，你倒好，不回来也不说一声，进门还哭！真是小孩子脾气。不过也还是我不好啦，不该跟你赌这么久的气的，好啦，我们磊磊不哭了啊，再哭就变成包子啦。”

赵磊本来心情非常郁闷，可是听完刘也一席话，再一抬头，看着满桌子的菜，才明白其实眼前这个人还是到底把他放在了心里。行吧，虽然工作上的烦心事儿够多，可是只要这只小狐狸心里有自己，那节目爱谁上谁上吧，以后还有的是机会，以后还要争取跟自己家这位一起上节目呢。想到这里，赵磊心里暗暗笑了一下，可是脸上依旧是可怜巴巴的表情：“姐姐，我唱歌不好听吗？”这么一问，把刘也问懵了。不过刘也瞬间反应过来，看来是公司内部竞争才会不开心的吧。“谁说的，我们磊磊唱歌最棒了，没有人能比的。”“那…高嘉朗呢？”“朗哥啊，朗哥也不如你唱的好啊！”“真的吗，那我跟朗哥比，谁厉害？”“当然是我们磊磊厉害…”本来刘也说这话就是想哄小朋友开心，可是话音刚落，赵磊探身就吻了过来。

突如其来浓重的酒精味搞的刘也头晕目眩，等他反应过来的时候，整个人已经被赵磊压在了身下。赵磊灵活的撬开了身下这只呆狐狸的嘴巴，舌头顺利的就冲进了小狐狸的口腔。赵磊用舌头仔仔细细的把小狐狸的口腔描绘了个遍，最后缠住小狐狸的舌头，恋恋不舍的结束了这个吻。“姐姐刚才是说，我比较厉害？姐姐怎么知道我比较厉害的，嗯？是不是被我gan 过以后，别人都不能满足你了，嗯？”刘也听了赵磊这番话，羞得要死，连耳朵都红了，可是该死的是，他自己的身体居然有了反应，而且是迅速且强烈的反应。为了不让赵磊发现，刘也用手推着赵磊：“喝醉了瞎说什么呢，赶紧起开我给你冲蜂蜜水去。”赵磊怎么能不知道身下的小狐狸害羞了，而且看样子，这么急切的把他推开，应该是有反应了。

赵磊挑了一下嘴角，手径直伸到了刘也运动裤里摸了一把，“啧，姐姐都ying 了还嘴硬呢，想要我吗姐姐？”说着，赵磊一手脱掉了自己的上衣，一个欺身就把刘也压回了沙发上，一手伸进了刘也的T恤，揉捏起了刘也胸前的小红点。这彷佛就是一个开关，刘也瞬间僵住了，紧接着一股热流直窜下腹。完了，赵磊这死孩子，又要被他吃定了！赵磊一手揉捏着刘也胸前的小红点，一边用嘴轻轻咬着刘也的喉咙最突出的部分，边咬，边用低哑的声音说：“姐姐，想要我吗？”刘也已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，可是残存的理智告诉他，不能轻易就让这个小孩儿得逞，刘也硬撑着不肯吭声。“啧，看来姐姐今天嘴真硬啊，身体都有反应了还不说，今天我就让你哭着求我！”赵磊撩开刘也的衣服，一把拿过桌子上的蜂蜜，转手就倒在了刘也身上，“姐姐不是要给我借酒吗，这样似乎也不错。”说着，赵磊俯身用舌头舔着刘也身上的蜂蜜，舌头打着圈儿的在身上舔，一会儿就舔到了胸前，两颗蔫红被赵磊吮吸的又ying 又挺。这边刘也的注意力全部被吸引到了胸前的刺激，却不知赵磊涂满蜂蜜的手指悄悄的伸向了下腹。突然，刘也感觉身体一凉，紧接着xiaoxue 感受到了一阵异物感，赵磊的手指连带着蜂蜜就这么插了进去。赵磊缓慢的抽动着手指，看着身下的人喘息声越来越大，“姐姐，想要我吗？说话，姐姐！”“唔…磊磊…我好难受…快给我啊磊磊…我…好想要…想要你…”赵磊听着身下的小狐狸乞求的呻吟，感觉小腹下面涨的愈发厉害了。可是赵磊并没有着急，他把手指从刘也的xiaoxue 中抽了出来，手指上粘满了蜂蜜和刘也分泌的yin水，赵磊把手指伸到刘也面前，“姐姐，蜂蜜真的好甜啊，姐姐也好甜啊，姐姐要不要吃吃看？”刘也羞的闭上了眼，可是他却像是被赵磊的话蛊惑了神志一样，他只想让眼前的这个人开心。刘也张嘴把赵磊的手指含进了嘴里，灵巧的小舌头仔仔细细的把赵磊的手指舔了个干干净净。

这下轮到赵磊不淡定了，看着身下这只小狐狸这么听话，赵磊简直压抑不住了，他快速脱掉了自己和小狐狸的裤子，一个挺身就这么直直插入了刘也的xiao xue。虽然是彼此都很熟悉的身体，但是突如其来的插入，还是让刘也不舒服的弓起了身子。赵磊心疼的放慢了速度，等到刘也xiaoxue 完全接纳了他的roubang ，赵磊开始了缓缓的律动。“姐姐，我今天想听你主动叫出来…”刘也的神志早已经被赵磊cao的丢到了外太空，他一心想着怎么才能讨好身上的这个人，在赵磊强势的choucha中，刘也逐渐哼出了声：“啊…啊啊啊…磊磊…啊…好爽啊…磊磊你cao的我好爽啊…”赵磊听着身下人毫无意识的浪叫，自己的roubang彷佛又肿大了一圈。“姐姐，我今晚射在里面好不好，好久都没有she在里面了。”刘也羞涩的别过了头去不看他。赵磊就当他默认了。俯身亲上了小狐狸的嘴巴，堵住了他的lang 叫，耳边只剩他哼唧的呻吟。随着两人越来越粗重的喘息，赵磊尽数射在了刘也的xiaoxue 中。做完之后随之而来的是重重的的疲惫感，赵磊压在刘也身上喘息着。

向下一看，刘也的xiaoxue 被自己cao 的一张一合，baise的jingye 不断的从里面流出来。刘也推了推他，要去洗澡。赵磊想要跟着一起去，刘也瞪了他一眼：“不许跟过来，自己洗自己的。”“姐姐，我想喝蜂蜜水嘛，我头痛。”刘也恨恨的看了赵磊一眼“出了汗酒精都挥发了，想喝自己去倒吧！”说着转头就往浴室走。赵磊自己坐在沙发上，看着又一次被自己吃干抹净的小狐狸，舌头舔着嘴角低声说了一句“可是啊，还是更想要姐姐，姐姐比蜂蜜还要甜呐。”


End file.
